Generally, in order to avoid unwanted language (e.g., explicit, profane, or otherwise inappropriate language) in songs or other audio the entire song would have to be avoided. For example, a completely different, “clean” version of a song might be used in place of a song that normally includes explicit lyrics. For example, an online music service may allow users to prevent songs with explicit lyrics from being accessed.
Songs that contain explicit lyrics may be marked as including explicit lyrics in their metadata (e.g., within MP3 or AAC files), and most modern audio players are able to prevent the playing of songs with explicit lyrics based on that criteria. If a user wanted to listen to a non-explicit version of the song, the user would have to obtain another version of the song (e.g., possibly purchase and download another version). Thus, current audio devices and/or services only have the ability to block access to an entire song when that song includes explicit material.